Jo & Stevie Song Mix
by Mrs Rose Whitlock Hale
Summary: For all my Jo/Stevie fans, this is a song mix I've picked as I have done before. Enjoy!


_**Right, from request, I have done another song mix. This time it's Jo/Stevie, and credit goes to MissSunHill for picking the pairing. You are such a star Amy, so this is for you. As always, I have put my iTunes library on shuffle it came out like this. Enjoy…**_

**1)**** I Caught Myself-Paramore**

Stevie was a cheeky young woman, but it was that asset that made Jo fancy her. She couldn't escape Stevie's enchantment. But she was trying to act normal, even if it was extremely hard. Every time she spoke to Stevie, she had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't say something she'd regret, she knew that of course. She didn't want Stevie, of course she didn't! But the underlying truth was she so did.

**2) You're Beautiful-James Blunt**

Jo was gorgeous. Auburn hair, perfectly straight and glinting copper in the sunlight, very unusual but completely gorgeous eyes, blue with a patch of hazel, a perfect figure. Stevie couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman who she had to walk with frequently. Whenever Jo smiled at her, Stevie melted, no matter where they were. Especially at work, when Jo would just throw her a friendly smile across the office, Stevie felt a raging fire ignite inside of her. Jo was, quite literally, an angel with a perfect smile.

**3) Hello Dolly-Barbara Streisand**

'Hello Jo,' Stevie had said that morning, whilst happily saying to herself, _'She looks mighty damn fine this morning!'_ Jo smiled at her whilst having her headphones playing one of her old favourite songs. She did look good, she was practically glowing, hair was shimmering, make up was immaculate, and her outfit looked stunning on her figure. Stevie was thinking 'Wow!' all day.

**4) Speed of Sound-Coldplay**

Stevie had no idea what she was doing. She seemed to be on cloud 9 permanently now, but this was way to fast. All because Jo had asked

'Fancy getting something to eat later on?' Jo had asked her on a date! Jo Masters, who, typically, was beautiful! She just didn't understand. She was now running on autopilot, because she was actually working on her paperwork quite happily!

**5) Wonderwall-Oasis**

Looking at Stevie was like looking at an angel for Jo. She was just so perfect, even though today was rough. This whole Rob Towler case was really getting tough for her. She had everything racing through her head; it was definitely clouding her judgement. She may not have any shred of feeling left for him, but she wanted to protect him. But Jo was the only one she trusted, the only one she felt could save her.

**6) What Good is Love?-Georgina Hagen and Matthew Thomas**

Love destroyed people. Jo and Stevie were at present always arguing. They had so much to carry separately; they could barely escape it when they were together. Love, which was still there between them, wasn't any good in this situation. Either they were just screaming at each other or crying when they weren't around the other one.

**7) Nature's Law-Embrace**

They were trying to fight their feelings for each other, needless to say, it wasn't working. Jo and Stevie had broken up from fighting but badly wanted to get back together, they felt lost without each other, and Jo knew you shouldn't fight your feelings because, surprisingly, she knew it would tear them apart. Everyday it would get harder, so she maybe should just follow her heart, not her head.

**8) Big Girl(You Are Beautiful)-Mika**

Jo's curvy figure made her totally beautiful. Stick thin girls like herself weren't honestly attractive, according to Stevie. The curves made Jo more womanly, more perfect if Stevie was being honest with herself, they made her totally gorgeous. So what more could Stevie ask for?

**9) So What?-P!nk**

Jo was determined to show Stevie she could have a good time tonight without her. She was leant against the bar, chatting up the pretty barmaid, who she was admittedly showing a lot of cleavage to. Stevie was jealous. Jo was putting herself in danger too, because this barmaid wasn't interested, and was in close danger of starting to fight Jo physically!

**10) Wow-Kylie Minogue**

The two detectives definitely liked each other. In the club on an office 'bonding session' as DI Nixon had called it, Jo was dancing to relieve her of stress, and she was certain Stevie was watching her. She was building up a rhythm; she was dancing with Stuart to some cheesy pop songs, just having fun. And Stevie had to admit, she wanted Jo, and now, as she looked captivating.

_**So what did you think? More reviews will get more fiction out of me, especially for all you Romeo and Juliet fans!**_


End file.
